commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Nihilistic Snake
Nihilistic Snake, formerly known as Slothboy494, (born March 13, 1996) is a clone of Big Bobs and the twin brother of Conservative Snake and Clayguy15. On December 8, 2015, he and Dicaprio Delorean started a new group called Sons of Big Bobs. Origin In 1972 Conservative and Slothboy were born as a result of the secret "Les Enfants Terribles" project designed to create the perfect conservative, using the genes of Big Bobs, who was at the time considered the "Greatest Conservative of the 20th Century". Using the process of somatic cell nuclear transfer, eight clone embryos were created by inserting Big Bobs's DNA into enucleated egg cells, donated by a healthy Japanese woman. By utilizing the Super Baby Method, the embryos were then implanted into the womb of a surrogate mother, with six of the babies eventually being aborted to promote growth in the remaining two. The two clones were also modified on the genetic level, with one clone expressing Big Bobs's conservative traits, and the other his leftist traits. Nine months later, the twins were born and would later receive the codenames of Conservative Snake and Nihilistic Snake. A third clone was also later created who inherited a perfect identical genetic code to Big Bobs. Slothboy was later led to believe that he was the result of Big Bobs's Justinbeebs.jpg Justinbeebs.jpg Justinbeebs.jpg Justinbeebs.jpg Justinbeebs.jpg Justinbeebs.jpg "leftist" traits Rivalries Snake has had many rivalries over the course of his commentary career. Nihilistic Snake vs Lance 1000 Back when he was still Slothboy, Snake made his 2nd commentary on Lance's commentary on Desi. Lance didn't take very kindly to this as it was a video that he wanted to move away from despite Snake only just joining the community a month prior. Lance would then make a terrible commentary on Snake's video on illiniguy34, which was then commentated on several times. Lance would then share his vitriol here and there until he ultimately left the community in 2016. They have not locked heads since. Nihilistic Snake vs Rion "Rhino" Mills This was a short rivalry that Snake had with Rion at the end of 2015 and the beginning of 2016. Rion, not wanting someone like Snake to be a fan of his content, made a song telling him to hate him. Snake would make a song responding with a big "fuck you". Snake found himself on the losing end of many of their confrontations, mostly in part by Snake not wanting to fight with him in the first place and just go their separate ways. Things between them have smoothed out and they're no longer enemies. Nihilistic Snake vs TVBCrap Quite possibly his most known rivalry, once friend now bitter enemy TVBCrap disassociated himself with Snake when the latter began his descent in late 2015. Their rivalry faded into obscurity and have just begun ignoring each other. Nihilistic Snake vs Conservative Snake In February 2017, Conservative Snake was sent to Shadow Noses to stop Nihilistic Snake from nuking america, Nihilistic Snake wanted to bomb america because donald trump sux, Conservative Snake defeated him and Nihilistic Snake died of foxdie, Nihilistic Snake came back later possessing Dicaprio Delorean through a arm transplant. Avatars * Arab Snake (drawn avatar) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Lady Maria of the Astral Clock Tower (Bloodborne) * Tracer (Overwatch) Commentaries List of commentaries by Nihilistic Snake People who have commentated on him (as Slothboy) * Lance 1000 * Mr.Coolguy32 * Demon Leafy Green Productions * dirtbikeredden (solo commentary and co-op with JustCallMeHenry) * b0ssIhabedecancer * OrphanOfTheMoon and RCV 5 * GWS * 8363MTR * TVBCrap (twice) * Michael Schomer * Akriloth2150 * ELIJAHWOODFAN 666911 * Dale Rockman * RickyRay102 * Ephromjos * Danmad297 (twice) * Mindoutofsync * Doodletones * KingLeafyBoy (joke) * JustCallMeHenry (co-op with dirtbikeredden) * SkeletonNation * HalfBoiledHero People who have commentated on him (as Nihilistic Snake) * Doodletones (solo commentary and co-op with Silver) * Zerarick * TheUtubedude101 * Ponder Sprocket (thrice) * Akriloth2150 * Nightmare Kagamine * Davidwash3r3 * Renegade Master * TDWTB (thrice) * Mike J. (tri-op with Pikmintric and Adrimation Productions) * Boonslayer * MrAwesomenMario360 (co-op with MDXLR) * Silver (co-op with Doodletones) * Just a Robot * Xam HeHeHe * Darkscythe * The Direct Messenger 88 * MegaDoopTV * Jorm Trivia * He is a terrorist ** He does, however, have a blind hatred for america. ** Which had led to people labeling him as the next hitler. * He is friends with Revolver Dicaprio Delorean. * His favorite game is Ballz 3D, and his favorite genre of music is cool. * Snake has been compared to Liquid Snake, another notorious and controversial terrorist, as both are assholes and are British. ** Not so coincidentally, Snake has confirmed that he is a fan of Liquid Snake, stating that he finds him to be brutally honest. * Snake is a mario fan, as mentioned in his 50 sub special. However, he doesn't use an mario avatar. Category:Commentators Category:A.T.M. Category:S.O.C Category:Males Category:Bandwagons Category:Adults Category:American Commentators Category:WWE Commentators Category:Gamers Category:Dead Topics Category:Yeah